Trend
by MockingClove
Summary: Chanel Oberlin wants to be an internet sensation, but sacrifices must be made. Oneshot.


_"Chanel Oberlin wants to become an internet sensation, but sacrifices must be made. Oneshot."_

 ** _~ Trend ~_**

* * *

Chanel #5 snapped a picture on her selfie stick in the closet and Chanel bursted through the door.

"What, are you transgender?!" Chanel yelled, staring at #5's bulge. "Please don't tell me you're another brainless div trying to be Caitlyn Jenner.."

#5 gasped. "No, Chanel, no! It's Eggplant Friday so I'm just taking part of the trend and posting a pic to Insta.." #5 reached down her pants and whipped the eggplant out. "You see? I'm not transgender."

"Oh my god #5.." said Chanel, prancing up the stairs. "You just gave me the most wonderful idea! I should think of the most elaborate trendy yet dumb things to do and try and make it a popular thing among the youth of today! I guess I better test them out on my sluts."

#5 realizes she's a 'slut.'

"No, Chanel, no! You can't test anything on me!"

"You're just a slave," laughed Chanel. "Bite me."

* * *

Chanel #5 squirmed in the duct tape as Chanel shoved a condom up #5's nose.

"I know Chad cheated on me with you! Now you're going to get one of his condoms up the nose!" yelled Chanel. "And guess what? He wore this just last night, and last night we went so fricken hard! Snort it up!"

#5 screamed in terror and struggled to break free from the chair and she sniffed the condom up her nose on accident. Chanel grinned and pulled #5's mouth open, watching as the condom dangled in her throat

"Yes, #5! Keep sniffing!"

Chanel #5 stopped sniffing, her eyes shut and her head tilted down.

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Chanel. "You're just going to die before we reach the finish line? Screw you!"

* * *

"#3, what's a better way to satisfy your hunger for cinnamon than to eat cinnamon?" Chanel asked.

#3 shrugged. "I don't know, but I certainly know that I'm not hungry for cinnamon."

"I eat cinnamon all the time. On toast, tea, fried eggs, turkey, frogs' legs.. Why not make a challenge video out of it?" said Chanel. "Now eat up!"

Chanel got a gigantic ladle spoon and poured an entire jar of cinnamon in it. She slammed #3 back on the table and poured as much as she could fit inside her mouth. "Eat! Eat! Eat!"

The powder smoked up the entire kitchen and Chanel struggled to see. By the time it dissolves into the air, Chanel saw #3's empty mouth.

"Oh my god, #3! You did it!" Chanel squealed

#3 got up and wiped her mouth clean. "Yeah. My talent for keeping it down came from Pete." Suddenly, her cheeks flourished red and she choked out her last words. "He taught.. me to.. swallow quite a lot... He always told me.. to swallow, not spit.."

She collapsed onto the floor and her earmuffs fell off, revealing she had no ears.

"Oh my god, #3!" yelled Chanel. "What happened to your... Oh forget it." Chanel walked over #3's limbs and out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Chanel #2, here are your lines.."

Chanel handed #2 a sheet of paper featuring several lines of lyrics.

"Don't forget the knife.. Now get chopping!"

"But Chanel, I don't want to risk getting killed again.." #2 moaned.

Chanel gasped. "Are you speaking back to your colonel? Get chopping!"

Reluctantly, #2 sprawled her hand across the table and stabbed the knife between her fingers while reading the lyrics. "I've got completely no brains. I risk hurting myself. And even if I avoid wounds I'm still a stupid hoe. And chop chop chop chop chop- _AAAAAAAAAAARHGHGRBHFHGRF!"  
_

The blade shot straight through her middle finger and #2 screamed in terror. Completely crazed, she yanked the blade out and her hand went out of control. It slid straight back into her hand and more blood came out. She screamed, she roared, stabbing herself again and again. Her hand went completely numb as the blade went insane. She stabbed herself straight through the heart and fell onto the floor.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou... May Jesus have dinosaurs in heaven and may-"

Chanel yanked the knife out of her hand and stabbed her through the shout. #2 went completely silent and her eyes shut.

"You talk too much! Ugh. Can you please stop being such a disappointment?!"

* * *

Chanel sat in the car and moaned while Chad drove on the road.

"And they just kept dying, and I was like 'No! Don't die! Just carry on!' It's just so unfair! Like would they please just-"

"Shut up, Chanel," Chad interrupted. "I can't believe you put my condom in Libby Putney's mouth."

Chanel burst out laughing. "Wow. I forgot her name was Libby. Who names their child Libby?"

"My friend's teacher's cat's husband's wife's unborn baby's cousin's friend's son's daughter's name is Libby," said Chad. "You know what Chanel? I'm hurt by your insensitive opinions. But back to the condom.."

"Forget about the condom, Chad!" squealed Chanel. "You are with me only!"

"I was with Sonya too, that Chanel #2 girl. I think she's in your class or something."

"Which one is that?" asked Chanel.

Chad replied. "Oh, you know.. The one with the brown hair, a bitch just like you.. She looks like Ariana Grande and she is amazing in bed."

"Oh, I forgot about her," says Chanel. "She quoted Romeo and Juliet as she died.. A romantic tragedy about two lovers who die together but in a beautiful, romantic way... It's almost like she was foreshadowing something..."

There was silence in the car for a couple of seconds.

"Nah," said Chad. "Could you just.. you know.. Talking about dead people, it's making me excited. Could you suck it and finish me off?"

"Anything for my baby," said Chanel.

After several minutes, Chad moaned and groaned, his hand slipped on the wheel and the car shot straight over the edge of the bridge. People with their cameras recorded the whole incident, and within hours, the entire globe was laughing at the tragedy, now an official meme.

 **ULTIMATE CLIMAX.**

In the end, Chanel got what she wanted, except her body was lifeless at the bottom of the sea and was totally unaware of her accomplishment. But she got what she wanted, so who cares?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I don't even know what this oneshot was.

Hello everybody! Hope you enjoyed this quick little story, **Trend!** The idea popped into my brain a couple of hours ago! If you're one of my regular readers and have just read this... LOL. Do not panic. I am not this crazy. The TV show Scream Queens is actually crazier than this. This was just being tame compared to the show xD

If you liked this, hopefully you'll read some of my other works! I do Super Smash Bros, Scream Queens, Hunger Games, MTV Scream and more in the future! Leave a review if you have time, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


End file.
